Our Lonely Hearts
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: Owen Harper finds an injured woman in Hub at a cold night in Cardiff and everything changes. A goddess comes back, powerless but determined to change the future, she attempts to do something even the Doctor wouldn't be able to imagine. Fix-it fic!
1. Prologue

**Our Lonely Hearts**

_"There is no chance, no destiny, no fate, that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve of a determined soul.''_**  
**

**Author Note:** This was something I have been planning for months I finally find the time to write it. The second part of this probably will be posted on Doctor Who section of the site you'll see why.

**Summary:** Owen Harper finds an injured woman in hub at a cold night in Cardiff and everything changes. A goddess comes back, powerless but determined to change the future she attempts to do something even the Doctor wouldn't be able to imagine.

**Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Owen/Tosh, Gwen/Rhys, Rose/Doctor Tom/Martha/Mickey.

**Time Line:** After Meat, Before Reset

* * *

**Part 1 - 1/?**

**Prologue**

_"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts.''_

_ Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

There were so many different species out there. Brilliant, fantastic, beautiful creatures scattered around the endless space. But none of them would come here. Not here, not to this filthy violent, fifth level planet. He already knew that, he knew that from the moment he saw the creature in his fiancés brain, invading and destroying what ever was left from her. He knew it at the moment it killed her.

And yet he was working with an organization all about aliens. He was seeing death everyday, death caused by aliens and it didn't bother him anymore. It only reminded him the painful truth; this was what they had deserved. Prisoners and psychopaths from different galaxies, gathered here because only they would find this planet worth living on.

Humans, they were nobody in this bloody universe. They would breed only to destroy what they gain. Only to destroy themselves and the planet they live on. Owen Harper knew this, he was ashamed of himself, ashamed of the monster he had become. He had killed that creature they'd called a monster and became the monster itself. He wasn't sure if he was worthy of his title anymore. How could he be a doctor and kill at the same time? Was he a doctor really, after all those years? He didn't think so. Murderer would be a better fit.

Suzie had once said Torchwood changed people. Changed their views of life, their minds, their realities. When you were a cop you could see an outrageous murder, some kind of tragedy that would make you puke until blood comes out of your mouth. But being a Torchwood employee…

Things you would see would be with one, simple world; impossible. You couldn't possibly categorize it as good or bad or right or wrong, they would just be impossible.

Owen knew the day he had begun to see it normal, his change was complete. He was no longer an ordinary human being, he potentially was a murderer.

Not that everybody was like him. True, Suzie had killed herself and Gwen had killed others, true Ianto had a cyber girlfriend in their basement, and Jack, did he even had to think about Jack ? But Tosh, Tosh wasn't like them. She was desperate to be noticed and wanted to be forgotten. Tosh would never kill anyone, not if there is a choice, not if there is nobody in immediate danger. He knew that Tosh didn't really chose to be here for her it was hell or Torchwood.

She loved her job, so much more than he ever could. He knew that Tosh would never suffer because of her concience because she had nothing to be sorry for.

He had so much, so many deaths, so many betrayals, so many unspoken words. Some days he would just admit that he was a coward. Not that that day though, today that he was just a bastard who had no reason to live at all.

He sighed and stood up from his uncomfortable seat glancing at the clock. It was already four in the morning only three hours until Ianto's arrival. He slowly went to kitchen hoping to find something to drink, something containing high level of alcohol. Any thing was OK really, he was sure that Coffee Boy and the captain had something to have fun with.

He was right, there was a bottle of red wine already cold in the fridge, romantic than he thought, he took the wine and closed the door behind him. He was about to turn to the med bay to got drunk when the piercing sound of the alarms was heard and the hub flashed with red.

Reaching to his gun was his first reaction. There was it again, the instict of a murderer. His gun was loaded, his mind, his body was was ready to kill. He was thinking about the countless monsters he had seen over the years, anger was already building inside him, taking over his body. Possible invasion the Earth, destruction of Torchwood...countless possibilities.

But there was a voice, a voice so hard to hear and yet strong enough to tear his whole world apart. Somebody was crying, probably a girl or a woman or a very girl alien in pain. It was horrifying to hear and yet somehow the woman had managed to hide her pain behind tears. He had to accept it was a strange thing for an invader. He started to walk again, this time listening closely.

''Who is there ?'' he shouted before storming into the main area. He was surprised, mainly because he was expecting to find an injured two headed, twelve legged monster. Instead a girl was standing in front of him.

A girl twenty or so was standing there, trying to hold on to the Rift Manipulator not to fall down. She was holding a big gun in her hand and she was obviously in unbearable pain.

There were no visible injuries, he realized. Somehow something was keeping him from finding his focus, he was sure it wasn't the alcohol because wine bottle was left on the floor broken. It wasn't the lackness of sleep or hunger but he couldn't see the girl properly. The girl looked at him behind her blonde hair, she was no girl, she was a woman, and her hazel eyes locked onto his.

''Help me.'' she whispered. And in the corner of his eye, only for a moment he saw the blood coming out from her mouth as well as various places, then she blacked out. Before he could find the time to hold her, her tiny body collapsed to the floor.

* * *

_I know it's bad but give me a chance, please ?_


	2. Keep Holding On

**A.N: **Don't give up on me just yet, will you ? And just need to remind thee will be nothing like Jack/Owen/Gwen what so ever.

** Disclaimer: **I own the idea and the computer I'm currently looking at =)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Keep Holding On**

''What the- ?''

If you looked really, really hard all you could see was a girl, lying in the middle of the hub, obviously unconscious. At times like this he found being careless a gift. To cure someone you had to be rational and careful but those weren't acceptable qualities at Torchwood. He turned again and in the corner of his eye all he could see was the blood.

Now all the doubt gone, he ran to the girl, picked her up and started to do his job. Maybe this girl would keep him sane, keep him alive.

He didn't know what to do, what he couldn't see he couldn't understand. The girl was dying slowly and painfully and there was nothing he could do. ''C'mon !'' he shouted. ''Tell me what is wrong luv.'' Girls eyes opened instantly, but they didn't belong to a human, not an ordinary human being at least. They were different, ancient and holy even. They were shiny, gold and beautiful but also contained the knowledge beyond imagine.

''Where am I ?'' she asked but with the blood coming out of her mouth it sounded like ''Wereiam ?'' ''Torchwood'' he said calmly checking her vitals and trying to find the main source of blood covered his hands, arms and shirt.

''No you aren't.'' She said, her voice was barely audible It looked like she had more to say in this matter but she cried in agony. ''My baby..'

Then he fainted one more time from the blood loss.

''What the hell Owen? Ianto is sleeping.'' whispered Jack harshly, while watching sleeping Ianto like a lovesick puppy. This really wasn't the time to call the captain.

''I couldn't care less about the Coffee Boy at the moment'' came Owen's voice loudly from the phone, Ianto stirred and Jack took the phone as far as his body could move in their double bed. No one in their team knew about their domestic love life and they didn't need to. ''Tell me Jack if you were wearing a perception filter were would you hide it?''

''Weird question to ask four in the morning don't you think Owen?'' Jack chuckled, something was up, he decided. ''What the hell have you done this time?''

''Answer me.'' Said Owen cutting his innuendos short, well he was okay with it maybe Ianto would wake up and they would have some morning sex to start the day fresh.

''Ok, wrists? ''

''Clean.''

''Belt ? Wait, who are you talking about?'' said Jack getting out of the bed slowly. He took a white t-shirt from the top drawer. He took his trousers from the ground and put them on while holding the phone between his head and shoulder.

''A blonde girl who is about to die.''

Jack took a harsh breath and Ianto stirred again. ''Did you check her neck ?'' asked Jack slowly, somewhere deep inside a part of him was aching.

''She has a necklace.'' Said Owen from the phone without any interest but Jack knew it better. He was rarely wrong about his instincts and this wasn't one of those moments.

''Shape of a key by any chance?'' His hand went to the left pocket of his trousers to his key chain. He could already feel the key warming up in his hand.

''Yeah why?'' Somehow in this tragedy he founnd the time to feel happy then the aching came back, stronger than it ever was.

''It's what you are looking for, we are on our way.''

He closed the phone and put the t-shirt on with a dark blue shirt. While he got the wristband from the bedside he shook Ianto slowly.

''Yan wake up, my dreams just might have come true.''

Without the key it was visible to see. She was pregnant indeed, four or five months if he had to guess. Blood was coming between her legs but somehow she didn't show any signs of premature labor and the scanner was positive that the baby was actually much healthier than the mother. Then the scanner beeped.

''She really is pregnant with an alien.''

But he didn't have the time to think about it because she needed some blood immediately.

''Where is she?'' Jack's voice came from the invisible lift, seconds later Jack jumped from 5 feet high and ran to him.

''Med bay, she is stable but her body is somehow acting to any kind of painkiller, its like she doesn't want me to give them to her. ''

Jack was already walking no pacing would be the right word to the med bay.

''I had no idea it would took 20 minutes for tea boy to come here , he is always early.''

''We will have to pay at least three traffic tickets.'' Said Ianto to him, he was wearing jeans this time which was a little bit shocking if you asked Owen.

''Oh my god, Rose.'' Jack literally fell from the stairs because his legs hadn't got the strength to carry him, he took her white little hand to his big and healthy ones, healthy only because of her.

''She is pregnant Jack with an alien baby.'' said Owen, then he looked at her stomach, it probably wouldn't be visible if she weren't this thin, God he knew ghosts heavier then this girl.

''Baby with two hearts?'' he asked, this was Rose, his Rose. No, no he was her Jack that was how it worked. She belonged to _him, _didn't she ? Or did _he, _belonged to her too ?

''How did you know? ''

''Call it lucky guess, give me the key.'' When he took the key, it gave him a golden glow and he smiled. Looking at Ianto he hoped, he just hoped that this time things would work out just to be fantastic.


	3. Always

**A.N: **I only managed to get one review, which is a bit sad but hopefully you guys will give me some more ! I'm a bit crazy today I was at home all day long so I started with Doctor Who, Star Wars, Wizards Of Waverly Place ( I didn't go to holiday this year) and now I'm about to go offline to watch a soap opera...weird right? I already wrote the next episode I'll probably send it tomorrow =)

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who and Torchwood belongs to fans guys but we are not strong enough to interfere with fixed points in time and space.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Always**

Morning came as always and as always it was raining in Cardiff. Hub was somehow quiet, considering it was only seven in the morning it was to be expected. Ianto was already brewing his amazing coffee, Owen was dozed of somewhere and Jack was still waiting right beside Rose, standing on his sore feet and holding her hand tightly.

''Tosh will be here soon.'' said Ianto while giving Jack a black cup. ''This is yours I'm sure of it but that writing doesn't make sense.'' Jack looked at the cup in his hands, there write with big white letters; Bad Wolf. ''Its alright Ianto, it's her.''

Ianto was about to open his mouth when Roses hand moved. ''I think she is waking up.'' He said instead. Jack turned immediately to Rose, giving the cup to Ianto's hands. Ianto was waiting for this of course and if this was the girl he thought she was then he also respected her.

''I'll leave you two alone'' Jack was about to protest but he was too occupied with a certain blonde who was trying to open her eyes. He took her hair from her face, stroked her white skin with an emotion just couldn't be described as love. It was brotherly, somehow fatherly, it was something that a best friend would feel. He was brave enough to humiliate her infront of millions and yet he respected her more than anything or anyone.

''Rosie…'' He said with a sweet voice. ''It's alright sweetie, you are safe.'' Her eyes opened in a way that you would see in horror movies, but he wasn't scared the slightest. Her eyes burned gold for a moment or two before they turned back to hazel. ''Jack…'' she said slowly. ''Is that really you?''

Jack smiled affectionately. ''Who else would have this level of perfection?'' Rose smiled at him, the smile weak but it was there. ''My baby..'' she whispered, her hands were shaking slowly and there were tears in her eyes.

''She is safe, you saved her.''

''Technically she saved you.'' Said a voice from above. Owen was standing there at the top of the stairs. He walked down slowly. ''If she wasn't this strong, you would be dead.''

''It's not easy to kill a girl like her Owen.'' Said Jack confidently. ''Millions of Daleks couldn't give her a scratch.''

''Well, lets not test that again, shall we ?'' Owen gave Rose a bitter sweet smile. ''Doctor Owen Harper, I'm the one who find you.'' He started to check her vitals without looking at her.

''This is Torchwood Three.'' Jack turned to Rose expecting sadness in her eyes but there was none. ''I rebuilt it after Canary Wharf.'' Ianto shifted his position behind Jack uncomfortably. '' This is Owen like he said he is our Doctor, Ianto who stands there beside me takes care of us and literally everything also looks good in… well everything he wears.'' Rose giggled at his comment and watched the younger man blush. ''Mind you, he looks better without any clothing.

Our technical support Toshiko and our liaison with the police Gwen Cooper will be here soon. You gave us a quite scare at night, especially to Owen.''

Rose chose to ignore his comment. ''A little small don't you think?'' she said searching Hub for something extremely magnificent but not finding anything she hadn't seen before.

''Oi!'' Owen gave her an annoyed look behind the papers. ''Who are you to judge?'' Jack shot him a look which would be normally enough to shut a weevil up but Owen didn't notice.

''Director Rose Tyler, I'm the head of Torchwood One, parallel world.''

''I'm OK now can I get up ?'' said Rose looking up to Jack with puppy dog eyes, Jack as much a flirt he was cared about Rose to much. ''No way.''

''Actually you should take her to your office Jack, that table is no comfy at all.'' Owen smiled at Rose, who beamed back. Jack scooped Rose up into his arms and she giggled in return. He had just reached to the main area when the cog door started to open. ''It's Gwen and Tosh, sir with smiles at their faces I might add.''

''Well they are two hours late, shopping with weevils seems like a hobby these days'' mumbled Jack, Rose punched him on the chest lightly. ''You know I can walk right.'' ''Over my dead body.'' Said Jack confidently, but Rose had a sad smile on her face. ''I'm sorry'' she whispered.

''I'm not, haven't been for years.'' Then she turned and gave Gwen and Tosh a big smile. They smiled back in a weird way, looking to Rose in Jack's arms and Ianto who had a pillow and a blanket.

''Morning girls, this is Rose Tyler she is like a sister to me and outranks you all, Rose these beauties are PC Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato.''

Gwen opened and closed her mouth while Tosh mumbled a very shy ''Hello'' and ''Get well soon.'' She turned and walked to her station. ''She is just shy.'' Explained Jack to Rose but she didn't seem bothered. ''Get me to that office of yours Captain, as strong as you are you aren't comfortable at all.'' Jack chuckled. ''Yes ma'm !''

''Nice to meet you Gwen!'' Rose while they left to go to Jack's office, Gwen just gaped at them while the curtains in Jack's office closed down.

* * *

_This chapter is a bit short, I'm sorry for that. They'll get longer._


	4. Love Matters

**A.N:** I know I promised that this chapter would be longer than the last one but we haven't started to the real story yet nd you just have to bear with me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Love Matters**

''You are feeling alright, right ?'' said Jack for the hundredth time, Rose just sighed. He was treating her like a baby, well it was convenient thinking that she was pregnant. ''Weren't you the one who said nothing would happen to me?'' she said, Jack shrugged. She was seated on the black leather couch, a blanket warmly around her thin body and Jack was trying to place another pillow under her head to make her more comfortable.

''But if anything happens he will find a way to torture me'' Jack sat next to her feet putting her arm freely to the arm of the couch. ''Talking about him does he know?'' He had became the serious captain again, some claimed that it was the wisdom of years but Rose Tyler knew it was the instinct to protect inside of him.

''No, not yet.''

Rose refused to look him into eye, normally you had to back out at that point, there was no point of arguing with her, well mainly because she had learned how to argue from the best. But Jack being Jack he just had to press to the weakest spot, habit of long years.

''I have a friend who has his telephone number, we can call him at this instant.'' Jack took his cell phone out, ready to call his friend but Rose put her hand on the phone. When Rose looked into his eyes guiltily he suddenly became angry.

''Does he even know you are here?''

Rose didn't say a thing at first trying to find the right words to say at the right time.

''I have a connection with the Tardis Jack, I can call him here any time I want but not now, not yet.'' Jack seemed confused but the anger seemed to fade down and Rose knew he had to understand. ''Do you trust me ?''

Jack smiled at the question.

''Always have always will.'' Rose laughed.

''So how did you came here?'' he asked after a little while. Rose who was completely occupied with the seven eyed cactus sitting on Jack's table turned to him with a what seemed to be a painful reflex. She closed her eyes with agony but opened them quickly sensing Jack's panic. He smiled and hit Jack on the arm again, which was a cue tostop talking about this certain topic.

''Not yet.'' Jack wasn't ready to give up, even if it meant he had to tickle her to death. Rose took the nearest pillow to protect herself, then the door opened to her relief.

''Jack, I bring you guys tea.'' said Ianto coming in with a tray in his hands. He had found Rose a really sweet pink cup. Baby Pink. Jack smiled at him and showed the cup to Rose, who smiled too.

''Take my cup and stay with us Yan. I want to introduce you properly.'' Said Jack pointing his lap. Now he was sitting at his chair and seemed to be completely unaware of Rose's presence. Ianto blushed and stood near the desk, Jack took his hands into his without the smallest hesitation.

''Rose Tyler defender of the universes, the big Bad Wolf, my best friend and little sister meet love of my life, my soul mate, my boyfriend Ianto Jones.''

Rose looked at him affectionately, well she wouldn't have minded if he had three heads or no head at all when jack was feeling this way. At least this man wouldn't be the princess of an animal society or would have a robot ex.

''It's nice to meet you Rose, I've hear about you.'' said Ianto kindly. She seemed like a nice girl, too young to be here maybe but definitely seemed capable of handling a weevil with her bare hands.

''I didn't but I kind of saw that coming.'' Rose laughed. Ianto looked at her strangely and she gave her a 'later' look.

''Ianto, Rose accidently had to go to a parallel world ,when was it for you?'' he turned to Rose.

''Seven months ago'' said Rose with a cold voice. ''How? You are five months pregnant, at most.''

Rose shrugged. ''Time Lord thing.''

''Almost one and a half year (**A.N:** Something like 16 months if I'm not mistaken) for us anyway.'' Jack changed to topic straight away. ''After the battle of Canary Wharf. Ianto was at Torchwood 1 at the time Rose, he lost his girlfriend.''

Ianto looked at her sadly, ghost of his past returned to his young features making him look older than he actually is. Rose understand how he was feeling.

''I can guess how you feel, it was the worst day of my life.''

Jack took a gulp form what now was supposed to be Ianto's tea.

''Are you sure you don't want me to find him Rose?''

''Yea, I'm hundred percent positive.'' said Rose swinging her feet to the floor and sitting up. ''But I was thinking as I'm qualified, mind you it only took the board two months to promote me as the Director, maybe you have a job for me?''

Jack looked bewildered. ''At your state?''

''I'm pregnant not sick.'' Said Rose tired of being the oh so sick girl. The sentence sounded like a cliche not that she gave a damn.

''Right now you are both. '' said Jack standing up and walking next to her. He made her lay down again.

''Jack-''

She refused to but right now Jack was both physically and mentally stronger than her. But of course that didn't mean she wasn't the sweetest and the most pig headed, they both didn't count the space pig of course.

''You are going to wait until Owen says it is alright to get out of that couch.''


End file.
